


Things That Bruce Wayne Knows

by HeartLovesTheView



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After he killed Ra’s al Ghul, Gen, Selina Alfred and Jim are just mentioned, Set in Bruce’s drinking phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartLovesTheView/pseuds/HeartLovesTheView
Summary: Just a little drabble set in season 4, I believe. After the death of Ra’s al Ghul.
Kudos: 4





	Things That Bruce Wayne Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: I don’t know even know what this is.  
> Note #2: Went back and edited it.

Ten things that Bruce Wayne knew from the bottom of his heart: his parents were murdered, Alfred is disappointed in him, Selina had once cared for him, Bruce had pushed Selina away, that alcohol does help him forget, that he will never forget how hollow he had felt inside after he had killed him, that (no matter how hard you try) two wrongs don’t make a right, that Detective Gordon thinks of him like a son (but not for much longer, if Bruce pushes him away, too), that he hates Tommy Elliott and all of his friends, and that he knows that if his parents were alive, they would be just as disappointed in him as Alfred.


End file.
